1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a flexible combined windbreak and windshield panel for ready-removable support from the forward inverted U-shaped top support frame of a golf cart, wherein support structures spaced along the bight portion of the U-shaped frame support the forward marginal edge of the golf cart top from the U-shaped frame bight portion in spaced relation relative thereto. The flexible panel may be readily removed and rolled into a compact state for storage in a suitable location on the associated golf cart.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different windshield assemblies, top structures, and weather enclosures heretofore have been provided for use in conjunction with golf cart type vehicles. Examples of these different structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,152; 3,958,826; 4,013,315; 4,014,589; 4,098,536; 4,332,415; and 4,488,750. However, these previously known structures do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention which are particularly well adapted to be utilized with a given type of golf cart forward top supporting frame.